1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an articulating arm and, more particularly, to an articulating arm for keyboards and the like that is infinitely adjustable within a pre-determined range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articulating arms, that are adjustable within a predetermined range, are known. These arms are usually mounted under a work surface and are often used to support a keyboard or other device in a position that is most comfortable to a particular user. Previous keyboard support arms are adjustable to various specific positions. Previous arms display infinite height adjustability but with locking limitations which can affect platform stability and performance. Limitations to the height locking mechanisms of previous arms are related to the instability and inadequacy of the design of the locking mechanism which causes slippage or complete “height-lock” failure when moderate force is applied in the body pivot region at the connection point to the keyboard support platform.